Let it Snow
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: "Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, but since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." *Written for WeasleySeeker's "One Line Competition 3"*


Let it Snow

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell, making a fluffy blanket on the ground outside of Ron and Hermione Weasley's house in Godric's Hollow.

"Here," Ron said, walking back into the living room where Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book. He held out a mug of hot chocolate to her. "This should warm you up."

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling. She accepted the mug of sweet, hot liquid from Ron gratefully. "The weather outside is absolutely frightful isn't it?" She said, closing her book and taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "It's possibly one of the worst blizzards we've had for a while."

"Makes the fire seem twice as warm doesn't it?" Ron said, glancing outside at the white fluff that covered the window sill and the ground outside.

"Mmm," Hermione agreed, snuggling into Ron's side as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "At least Rose went down easily, she doesn't know it's Christmas Eve."

"Can you imagine what she'll be like next year? And the year after that, she'll never sleep and neither will we." He joked, stroking Hermione's bushy brown hair with one hand, twirling the curls around his index finger as he did so.

"Parenthood is more than just a cute baby in the house." Hermione said, letting her eyes flutter shut and leaning against Ron's side.

"Cute little monster." Ron corrected, "She takes after her uncle, that's the only explanation that I can give as to why she's such a nuisance all the time."

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione muttered, "You can be a bit of a nuisance if you want to be."

"Thanks." Ron said sarcastically, "Good to know that my wife loves me."

"I love being married," Hermione said, "It's great to be with that one special person that I get to annoy for the rest of my life."

"Hey, you do know it works both ways." Ron said indignantly, "I can probably annoy you more than you can annoy me."

"Doubt it," Hermione said, her eyes still closed. "I can be pretty annoying."

"Oh yeah," Ron said and taking advantage of the fact that her eyes were shut, began to tickle her. The thing was, after knowing someone for most of your life, you know _everything_ about them, and there was that one spot on her side that Hermione was extremely ticklish around.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione squealed, trying to squirm away from him without spilling her drink. Ron laughed and continued tickling her. She shrieked with laughter as she set the mug down on the table, leaving her free to run away from him without things getting messy. "Ron," she gasped, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes, "Ron, we're going to wake Rose!"

"Kiss me then," Ron said, pulling Hermione in closer to him and capturing her lips with his. There was something about kissing Hermione that he loved more than anything else in the world. The way she made him feel was completely unique, and something that he'd never felt before he'd kissed her. That was how he'd known that she was the one that he would eventually marry.

"You'd better make the most of this while you can," Hermione breathed against his lips, "I'm not going to set a bad example for our daughter."

"She's six months old, she won't even know what kiss means." Ron said, sitting back on the sofa and beckoning for Hermione to join him, she did so willingly.

"Yes, but little kids copy their parents Ron! If she sees us kissing, then she'll think that it's normal, and go and kiss someone when she's not even a year old yet." Hermione explained.

"How do you know that? Rose is intelligent, she'll know that only adults kiss." Ron protested, planting a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"I know, because I did it several times when I was little." Hermione admitted. "I saw my mother plucking her eyebrows, and then I tried to pluck my eyelashes because I couldn't tell the difference. I also decided to put on lipstick and ended up looking like a clown because it got all over my face."

"That's adorable." Ron said.

"I'm sure you've done it too." Hermione insisted, manoeuvring herself so that she was lying with her head in Ron's lap.

"Well, there was that time Fred really had to go to the bathroom and Charlie was in there, so he peed in the garden and I refused to pee in the house for about three months straight because thought it was cool to pee in the yard."

"Your poor mother" Hermione said "Seven children, and one who refuses to use a bathroom."

"Oh shut up, I was only three." Ron protested in his defence. Hermione laughed before turning onto her side and shutting her eyes again. Ron stared into the fire, wondering if the flickering flames knew that it was keeping him and his wife safe and warm from the blizzard outside of their house.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Muttered Hermione, eyes still shut.

"What makes you think that?" Ron said back, stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

"I've got you and Rose. We'll be seeing everyone tomorrow, you do realise that we haven't seen Harry and Ginny since Albus was born… that was five months ago."

"Has it really been that long?" Ron remarked, still staring into the flames. "Time really does fly; It seems like yesterday that we left Hogwarts to go Horcrux hunting."

"Some of the things we did back then makes me want to kill myself out of stupidity." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Snape was a member of the order and we never even realised it, if we'd actually stopped to think for a second, maybe Sirius wouldn't have died."

"Yeah," Ron said, "If we'd gone to a teacher other than Lockheart in second year then he wouldn't be completely crazy now."

"All those ridiculous things that we did could've been avoided if we actually thought about them," said Hermione, "Looking back I can't believe we overlooked the most logical solutions."

"We were children, give us a break." Ron said, "Childhood is when you do all your crazy reckless stuff so you don't do it when you're an adult."

"That's one way to look at it," Hermione laughed before glancing out of the windows at the blizzard outside. "I hope it stops snowing soon."

"We've no place to go," Ron said, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. "So let it snow all it wants."

* * *

**AN: For WeasleySeeker's "One Line Competition 3" over on HPFC. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh please don't favourite without reviewing… and don't alert, because this is a one-shot (I've had people alert my oneshots before)**

**Potter On**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
